


Sheets

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt hates Dave’s bed sheets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheets

Kurt hates Dave’s bed sheets.

“I don’t know why,” says Dave when Kurt voices his distaste for them, and tucks the top sheet between the underside of the mattress and the box spring underneath it.  “They’re just fine.”

Kurt frowns at him.  “They’re a polyester blend, David,” he retorts.  “Whereas mine, on the other hand, are three hundred thread count Egyptian cotton.  I feel like I’m going to get a rash on my arms every time I stay over here.”

Dave turns to look at him, eyebrows raised.  “Well then maybe I should just sleep at your place all the time instead.”

“Maybe you should,” Kurt says with a satisfied nod, continuing to make the bed where Dave left off.

“Maybe I should just stay there every night.”

Kurt hums in agreement, reaching over to flatten out the folds in the sheet.

“Maybe we should just move in together.”

Kurt stops, turning to stare at him.  “What?” he asks in alarm.  They’re only in college and, sure, they’ve been dating for nearly two years but still, it’s a big step for their relationship.

Dave smiles.  “You wanna move in together?”

“I, uhm.  Really?”

Dave nods, still grinning at him.  “Really.”

Kurt pauses, thinking it over for a moment and feeling his heart pick up pace.  “O-okay.”

“Okay?”

Kurt nods, slowly at first and then more, smile growing.  “Yeah,” he breathes with a laugh and feels his smile grow as Dave pulls him in tight to embrace him.

If taking the next step in your relationship feels _this_ good, he can’t wait for the next milestone.

_fin._


End file.
